Disney Middle School: A Story Featuring the Big 6
by The Girl with the Ice Powers
Summary: Elsa is starting at a new school. It is her first year in middle school, but it is no ordinary middle school. All Disney characters go there. Still, there is not much danger, except for when a threat comes to Elsa and her friends and family. Can she solve her problems and literally survive middle school?
1. Chapter 1, New Friends, New Faces

Chapter 1

New Friends, New Faces

"Bye sweetie, have a great first day at your new school!" Mom kissed me on the forehead. "Thanks Mom, bye! I love you!"

"Bye Anna," Anna hugged me. I smiled, and then got out of the car. My breath got taken away by the size of the building in front of me. I walked through the glass doors into the hallway full of people. I quickly stepped back and fell on my butt as a girl with a purple highlight in her short black hair zipped by on yellow roller skates.

"Watch out!" She yelled, almost running over people.

"Ugh, she needs to be more careful," a girl with long blond hair in a braid stood next to me. "Are you okay?" She held out her hand. I put my blue gloved hand in hers, and she pulled me up.

"Yeah, thanks!"

"I'm Rapunzel, and you are?"

"Um, Elsa. I'm new."

"Nice to meet you. But um, what's up with the gloves? It's August."

"Uh, I guess I just like gloves!" I answered lamely. Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh no! I'm going to be late! Bye Rapunzel!"

"See you at lunch?" Her face was hopeful.

"See you at lunch." Then I ran to class.


	2. Chapter 2, Nasty Encounter

Chapter 2

Nasty Encounter

I walked into the lunchroom, looking for Rapunzel's familiar blond hair. In the crowd, I caught a glimpse of blond hair, the same color as Rapunzel's.

"Rapunzel!" I pushed through the crowd, and then when I got to her, I tapped her shoulder before realizing it wasn't Rapunzel.

"Hm? What?" The girl snapped.

She had blond hair, but it was in an up do with a blue headband.

"Oh..Sorry, I-"

"What is your problem?"

"Wh-"

"Just go away. You're wasting my time." I quickly turned, my face feeling warm. My fingers tingled, ready to shoot out ice or snow. _No,_ _not_ _now_!

"Hey!" Someone grabbed my shoulder, and my mind went away from my hand. I turned around. A boy with brown hair was standing there.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where room 402 is?"

"No, why?"

"I have detention..." He muttered.

"On the first day?" I blurted out. Then I covered my mouth. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's okay. All the teachers hate me,"

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Don't know. I'm Hiccup, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Elsa."

"Want to go to lunch?"

"Sure. But your detention!"

"They'll be happy to not have me there,"

"Okay," and we walked to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3, Blizzards

Chapter 3

Blizzards

I noticed my fingers tingling again during lunch. Anytime I had really strong emotions, the snow would just... come out! _Conceal_ _don't_ _feel_, _conceal_ don't feel! I chanted in my head. Rapunzel had introduced me to all of her friends. There was a Scottish redhead, Meridith, maybe was her name? Hiccup, I knew, a boy named Jack with messy white hair, and a sweatshirt that had white stains on it. I couldn't make out what they were, I was focusing too much on not letting anyone seeing my magic. I held on tight to the side of the table, trying to keep my powers in. _Conceal_ _don't_ _feel_!

"Hey Elsa, are you okay?"Rapunzel asked.

"Mmm, don't feel good," I said. It was only a half lie. I saw the table area near my fingers start to get frosty. I pulled my hands away and ran out of the cafeteria. While I was escaping though, my glove fell off! I had to get it. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to keep in my secret!


	4. Chapter 4, Emails

Chapter 4

Emails

"Oh Elsa, stop worrying about the glove. Your father is going to stop by the clothes store on Corona street to get a new pair," My mom scolded me. I pulled at the tips of my fingers before realizing my glove wasn't there, and I was hurting myself.

"Okay..."

"Now go relax!"

I ran into my room, and immediately grimaced at the sight of the frost coating the walls and ceiling. I closed the door, locked it, then sat down at my desk in front of the my computer with the glory of the internet, my only escape from reality. The people on there didn't know who I really was, and my secret, the one that almost killed my sister, (and could still hurt more people) I reminded myself. I lay my head down on the desk, ready to cry, but then there was a ding from my computer. I looked, and I had two messages. One, from someone, punzierox . They said, "Hey elsa, it's me, rapunzel r u ok?"

The second one was from kkright . It said, "I know your secret. Tell everyone what a monster you are, or say goodbye to everyone you know and love."


	5. Chapter 5, Ups and downs

Chapter 5 ?+?

Ups and downs

"Wh- What is this?" I stared at the email. Or say goodbye to everyone you love? "No, no, no, no!"

I shut the computer. And laid my head down on the table. When I got up, I saw I had made ice spikes on the sides of the desk. Groaning, I flopped on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next day at school, next to my locker stood an angry looking Rapunzel. Oh great, I thought. I forgot to reply to her email.

"Were you okay yesterday? Why didn't you reply to my message? Because if you don't want to be friends, that's fine with me!" She huffed. Her eyes were shining with tears. My fingers tingled, and I clenched them into a fist.

"No, I'm sorry! I threw up and just slept and stayed in bed for the whole day. I was too sick to use any electronics," I lied, feeling actually sick to lie to her.

"Oh jeez, are you okay? I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just I had a friend, or more like "friend"." She used her fingers to make quotation marks. "She just ditched me one day, and either ignored me or was really mean when I tried talking to her. I was afraid you were going to be the same," she wrung her hands. "Can we start over?"

"Sure! Okay, hi, I'm Elsa, what's your name?"

"I'm Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie," We hugged, and the for the rest of the day, I forgot about the menacing email. Until lunch. When something completely new, and not exactly good happened.

So, hi! Girl with the Ice Powers here. Hope anyone reading this enjoys the story. Feel free to give me any feedback on the story. Happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6, Warnings

Chapter 6

Warnings

"And he tried to hide candy in his nostrils once, too!" I was laughing so hard I could barely breath. Merida (not Meridith, it turned out) had a really crazy life at home. Her little brothers were complete goofballs!

"Once, we all came over, and her brothers dumped a cake on Jack's head!" Hiccup chirped.

"It was hilarious!" Rapunzel added in, snorting.

"Ha ha." Jack said sarcastically. "Well what about when-" he was cut off when a boy with red hair came up to our table and peeped, "Is Elsa here?"

"Uh, me?"

"Are you Elsa?"

"Yes," I suddenly had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, and I felt like a cold mist had just passed through me. I fought the urge to shudder.

"Can you come with me?"

"Um, why?"

"I need to tell you something," I gulped, then nodded, and went with the boy before I shot ice anywhere.

"There is someone after you," he said. We were in an abandoned hallway. Everyone was at lunch. "You need to stay away from being alone outside, especially at night,"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just-uh, you're going to think this is weird, but I have someone talking to me in my head."

Here's a longer chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I will try to keep writing more, but it will be harder when I start up school again. No worries! I still will write! Happy reading!

-GWIP (Girl with the Ice Powers)


	7. Chapter 7, Mind Tricks

Chapter 7

Mind Tricks

I backed away from the boy slowly.

"Is this a prank? Did Merida or Hiccup make you do this?"

"No, this is for real!" He stepped forward. Then, I realized I had backed against the lockers.

"Just stay away!" I accidentally made ice with my feet, and the next events went by very quickly. I slipped on the ice, and when trying to get up, my glove got caught on something on a locker. It came off, and he kept getting closer. Either he was trying to help me, or he was crazy and trying to hurt me. "Stay away!" I shot ice out, without meaning to, and froze some of the lockers. "Oh my god," I was going to get found out. People would go crazy. They would hate me... I curled into a ball on the cold icy floor and cried.

"It's okay," I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No it's not! Everyone will know!" I yelled through my tears.

"No one is seeing this right now. If someone passed is now, all they would see is an empty hall,"

"Huh?"

"Like I said, it's the voice. As soon as you get back to lunch, I'll probably forget all this,"

"Let's go back then!" He handed me my glove back, which I put on. I was half relieved, but unsure he was telling the truth. Once I got back, would everyone know? I could just imagine it. Going into the cafeteria. No one there. Walking outside, and seeing police outside, guns pointed at me. News reporters, all saying, "It's the freak girl!" Mom and Dad, shaking their heads.

"We told her to keep it in," Anna, crying, to find out her only sibling, a monster-

"We're here," the boy said. Suddenly, he shuddered and then stood still.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, now I know you did return that library book you checked out under my name,"

"What?" Then I realized that he, or the voice in his head, had said he would forget. He must be normal now, I thought. The voice not in him anymore. I shuddered. He was like, possessed. "Um, yeah! Glad we got that sorted!" I laughed nervously. Punzie walked over.

"Hey Elsa! You and your friend -" she elbowed me. " are back!" She turned to him. "So, uh..."

"Hans." The boy said.

"Hans, want to come sit with us for the rest of lunch?" He shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He walked over to our table. Punzie elbowed me again.

"Ow!"

"He's kind of cute! Do you like him?"

"Um, no! The school had problems with the checkout system, that's all," I lied, remembering him talking about the library.

"Okay then," She pulled me towards the table. But even with no one knowing about my powers, and being with my friends, I was still uneasy.

Hey! Like this chapter? If so, make sure you leave reviews and all that jazz. Thanks for reading and enjoy the story!

Happy reading!

-GWIP


	8. Chapter 8, Fight

Chapter 8

Fight

The next day, I showed up to school with Punzie by my locker. As I got closer, I started to walk faster. She had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Quick, to the cafeteria. Hiccup's going to get in a fight!" I gasped.

"With who?"

"This nerd with a robot!" I was confused. A robot? "Quick, come on!" We ran through the hallways, sometimes having teachers yell at us. But I didn't care. Hiccup was my friend! I also may have had a tiny crush on him. Hey, he was cute, and always made me laugh.

Anyway, as soon as we got into the cafeteria, Jack and Merida were right there to talk to us.

"Guys, we need to stop him!" Merida cried in her Scottish accent.

"No kidding, but how?" Jack said. I suddenly had an idea. It was risky, but could get Hiccup out of trouble. Besides, I heard that robots could really kick butt. He needed help. I hope I could pull it off.

"Uh, guys, I don't feel good," I lied. I felt a knot in my throat. I hated lying, but it had to be done.

"Oh, I'll take you to the nurse," Punzie offered.

"No, please, stay and think of ideas to help Hiccup,"

"You sure?"

"Mm-hm."

"Okay," They went on and kept talking, while I ran into the hallway. Then I saw Hans.

"Hans!" I called to him. "Did you see a guy with a robot anywhere?"

"Oh, sorry, no,"

"Okay," I kept walking, then started to run. I couldn't find a guy with a robot anywhere! Then it hit me. Duh! He was in the cafeteria! I ran back to the cafeteria, and when I got to the doors, I stopped. "Ugh!" Then I muttered, "I have to get past everyone," I stood to the side of the door, and then hid behind a crowd of people while walking in. Suddenly, I bumped into Jack.

"Hey, you're better!"

"Um, can-"

"We have to go, the fight's going to start anytime now!"

"No."

"Wh-" I ran towards the robot in the back of the room, so people wouldn't see me. Then I got to the robot. No one was there, so I tore off my glove off and placed my hand on the robot. It was turned off, so it was kind of easy. The frost just spread, and then the whole inside of the robot was frozen. I put my glove back on, and turned around to sneak off, thinking I was safe, but standing there was Jack.

Ha ha! Like the cliffhanger? You guys probably know what's going on with Jack, but I don't want to spoil it just in case you don't. I'll try to write as much as I can, but-UGH-school will start again soon for me. Still, don't worry! Happy reading!

-GWIP


	9. Chapter 9, Reveal

Chapter 9

Reveal

"Uh, Jack, what are you doing here?" A last hopeful part of me was clinging on to the fact that he might not have seen me freezing the robot. No reason I could think of, though, could explain the happy expression on his face. He grabbed my wrist. "Hey, what are you doing? Let go!"

I knew what he was now. A serial killer working for an organization getting rid of people with magic! Was I possibly not the only one? "At least tell my mom and dad and sister that I loved them! " He let go of me. We were outside now, in a huge clearing in the forest behind school.

"What?" I started running away from him. "Elsa!" Suddenly, he was in front of me, but he was a couple inches off the ground!

"How are you doing that?" He shrugged.

"I guess I was just born with it. This too," He flourished his hand, and a brown pencil was in it. Suddenly, it started growing. It became thicker, and longer, and the top curled. It was a huge stick, or more like a staff. He banged it on the ground, and ice and frost covered it. Suddenly, everything clicked.

"You're Jack Frost," I suddenly was filled with a very happy feeling. I wasn't alone. "You're Jack Frost!" He blushed.

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence. "Now you try."

"Huh?"

"What can you do?"

"I don't think I-" Suddenly, he threw a snowball at my face. I was filled with a very happy feeling. I wanted to have fun. I turned around, pretending I was going to walk away, and since he couldn't see me, I took off my gloves, slowly.

"Hey! Where-" I threw a snowball, and it hit his face. I laughed. "Oh, it's on, Snow Queen," I curtsied.

"Let's see what you can do," I made a huge ice wall in front of me. He flew around it.

"Best you can do?" He got his snowballs ready to throw at me, but I made a huge ice pillar under me, raising me up. I threw snowballs down at him. "Hey!" I laughed again. This was the most fun I'd had in forever! Suddenly, I slipped on the ice, and I started to fall, down to the ice below.

Dun dun dun! Like this chapter? If so, follow it! Also, leave comments for things you think should happen in the story. I will try and upload more when I have time this week. Happy reading!

-GWIP


	10. Chapter 10, Nightmares

Chapter 10

Nightmares

I suddenly felt a soft pile of snow under me. I shivered, not because of the cold, but because the experience that flashed before my eyes from about five years ago. Anna, falling to her death on the ice, me, feeling helpless down on the floor, running over. I thought she was dead. But she wasn't, she was healed, and had her memory taken away. She didn't know about my powers. It has haunted me ever since. "Elsa!" Jack was above me. "Are you okay?" I stiffened.

"No, I'm not," He looked worried. "I never should've come here, I never should've used my powers,"

"But-"

"I could've died!"

I grabbed my gloves off the floor, then ran towards the direction I thought was school. School would be starting soon. I suddenly heard a voice, and stopped straight in my tracks.

"Elsa," it was a haunting voice, and a man's voice. I turned around. A tall man with a dark robe on, unnatural bluish skin, yellow eyes, and dark messy hair stood there. I stepped back.

"Who are you?"

"I am Pitch, Pitch Black. But you can call me Mr. Pitch," He flew around me on a cloud of what looked like black sand. He threw some sand on my face, and I shivered. Suddenly, I was little me again. Me and Anna were playing. I knew where this would end, but I couldn't control myself. Then I slipped, shot a beam or my magic at her head, ran over to her, and she was cold, so cold.

I woke up on the ground outside school.

"Huh?" What had just happened? I must have fallen asleep and had a really bad dream. Jack with powers? Evil sand cloud man? I didn't think so. I pushed myself up, then grabbed my gloves, which were on the ground next to me. Before walking into class, I grabbed stuff in my locker. Then in class, I saw Rapunzel, sitting at her desk and talking to a brunette with a yellow dress.

"Belle, I'm sorry, I didn't have time to research!" She was saying.

I walked to my desk, then I plopped down into my chair. Jack was in that class, and he walked over to me.

"Hi," he said. I was worried he was going to bring up the snowball fight, that it wasn't a dream, and everything that happened actually happened. "Looks like Punzie hasn't done any of her project,"

"Hopefully that girl won't be too harsh,"

"Yeah, did you see how mad she got at that weird guy who has so much hair?"

"Yeah, but they're friends now," he nodded. We were silent for a little, just thinking. I was panicking inside. What if it did happen, and he is afraid of making me mad?

"Jack-" he turned to me, curious. Then, he doubled over, groaning. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" He stood up straight. He smirked, and a glint came off of his yellow eyes. Were his eyes that color before?

"What, you scared, princess?" He said meanly.

"Wha-"

"Elsa, just shut up. No one likes you," I was confused. I thought me and Jack were friends. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall, where I cried for a while. I never could fit in! I wasn't like the rest. I kept crying. It felt like that was the only thing I could do.

Hey guys! Since I had school this week and didn't write, (Sorry :( ) here is an extra long chapter. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

-GWIP


	11. Chapter 11, Bells and Classes

Chapter 11

Bells and Classes

Suddenly, the bell rang. I realized I had been in the bathroom for the whole period! I quickly got up, rubbed my eyes, and left the stall. Then I splashed water on my face

and ran out of the bathroom. I went towards the office, but I looked over at the door and saw Jack. I turned around and walked the other way. "No! What do I do? I can't talk to him again!" I muttered to myself.

"Hey Elsa," said Punzie.

"Oh, hi," I said weakly.

"I haven't seen you all morning. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel a-" Merida ran up.

"Hey guys! Want to come over tonight?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, I just have to ask my parents first," I said, hoping so hard that they would say no. I couldn't wear my gloves to bed. There were so many chances I could mess up.

"-Jack," I looked up.

"Huh?" Punzie sighed. "Sorry,"

"It's okay. Jack got into an argument with Mr. Duck after class today,"

"Why?"

"I guess Mr. Duck was mad at Jack for being mean to someone," my breath caught in my throat. He would be very angry now.

"Who?"

"Jeez, you really are-"

"Sorry! I'm sorry,"

"Okay, okay. I don't really know," she stopped. "Why don't we go ask?" She pulled my arm, and I saw she was pulling Merida's too,"

"No, th-"

"Let's go!" And it was too late for me to object, because we were already there. I looked down at my shoes.

"Hey guys," Jack sounded very quiet.

"Why'd you yell at Mr. Duck?"

"I really don't know what got into me," I peeked a look up, and saw him rubbing at his face. "I don't even remember what happened,"

"Oh hey Elsa, I only saw you for a little in class today," I almost stepped back. Why was Jack acting so strange? Nice one second, mean the next. Before I could answer, the bell rang again.

"Sorry, I got to go," I was very grateful none of them were in my next two classes before lunch. "Don't wanna be late! See you!" I walked away quickly, only stopping at my locker to grab a few things. My classes went on very quickly, no matter how hard I was trying to be bored. I was not looking forward to lunch.

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little boring and I didn't post yesterday, but I am hoping to post another chapter today. Happy reading!

-GWIP


	12. Chapter 12, Scary Sleepover

Chapter 12

Scary Sleepover

"Hey Elsa,"

"Hi Jack," I quickly walked towards our lunch table, my lunch in hand. "Are you okay? It feels like you're trying to avoid me," I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"You're the one acting weird! This morning, we had so much fun, but-"

I paused. "That wasn't real. Anyway, you weren't very nice during Mr. Duck's class today, and I just don't know what to think, Jack!" I finished, and I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what came over me in class. I keep waking up in weird places, not knowing what I've been doing in the past hour," He stopped. "What did you mean when you said 'But that wasn't real'?"

"Um...uh, like you said, I guess I had a weird dream,"

"What happened in it?"

"That doesn't matter," I said quickly. "Let's just go eat lunch," I ran over to our table, sat between Merida and Punzie, and for the rest of the lunch period, I sat silently there, picking at my food.

I walked through the office door, wishing so hard my parents would say no, no, it's too dangerous, you could let it out- but Mom was delighted I was going to have time with my friends. I couldn't say no, because Merida and Punzie were right there. "Great mom!" I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"I'll drop your stuff off soon."

"Okay Mom," Punzie grabbed the phone.

"Thanks Elsa's Mom!" Merida took it from Punzie.

"You won't regret it!" I took it from her, and couldn't help smiling. My friends were so goofy!

"Bye Mom, love you!"

"Have fun!" I hung up.

"Alright, we have a sleepover to get to!"

Merida was telling us a scary story when we heard the noise. "Wh-what was that?" Punzie asked.

"Probably the wind, you ninny," she turned the flashlight towards the door, and her smile was mischievous. "Why don't we go see," I opened the door, and we snuck towards the front door, trying not to wake up her parents or brothers. Her brothers were weird. They stuck peas up their noses while her dad laughed, and her mom stared disapprovingly at them. I smiled thinking about it, but then focused on what was at hand.

"Don't worry Punzie," I whispered. "It's probably just-"

"The bloody-"

"No, it's not Merida,"

"What if it is?" Punzie shivered.

"Do you really believe that?" She put up her head, but didn't look too much like she was less scared.

"No," I looked at her. "Okay, maybe I'm a little scared," We suddenly heard grunting and growling.

"Stop it Merida, that doesn't sound like a-"

"That's not me!" Even Punzie didn't believe her.

"Yeah rig-" she stopped as a tall black figure stepped out of the shadows.

"A bear!" I didn't know who shouted that, but it took me out of my frozen state, and we all ran.

Hey guys! Like this chapter? Make sure you keep reading! Now I probably won't post again until Friday-Ugh, I'm sorry! But my winter break will be in about two weeks, so I'll try and post a lot then. Happy reading!

-GWIP


	13. Chapter 13, Confessions

Chapter 13

Confessions

I ran for a long time, until I was sure I was alone. I realized I had to get back, so I put one hand at the front of my glove, ready to take it out and freeze any bears or anything else dangerous in the empty space by Merida's house. I was walking for a while until I heard voices.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I made out. It was very faint but I was sure it was Punzie.

"Punzie? I'm coming!" I yelled. When I saw her crouched over someone on the ground, my breath caught in my throat. I ran faster. "Punzie! What's wrong?" She was crying.

"Merida," she said through her sobs. "She's hurt," I backed away.

"No, no. I'm sorry, but I only make things worse. I can't help," I explained, thinking of how my powers would hurt Merida if I tried helping. Punzie took in a deep breath.

"The nearest hospital?"

"Not close," I said. I couldn't see their house either.

"Okay, just, please don't freak out."

"What? What are you going to do?" I was freaked out. I stepped back, but what she started to do was the least I was expecting. She started to sing. And what she was saying was the last thing on my mind because HER HAIR WAS GLOWING. She took her hair out of the braid and lay it over Merida. It was longer than Punzie herself! I stood there with my mouth open. When Punzie was done, she took her hair off Merida and I noticed Merida's wounds were gone. "H-how did you do that?" She shrugged.

"I guess I was just born with it," I sighed.

"If were are being honest now, I guess I'd better show you something," I took off my glove and watched Punzie's expression as I started letting it go.

Lol! You guys like the little quotes from Frozen I'm adding in? Yeah, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist! I will probably post on Friday, or tomorrow if I have time. Happy reading!

-GWIP


	14. Chapter 14, Crime-fighting Superheroes

Chapter 14

Crime-Fighting Superheroes

We finally got back to Merida's, house, carrying her all the way. It took awhile, and it was exhausting, but we did it. While Merida slept, me and Punzie couldn't. We just sat awkwardly next to each other on top of out sleeping bags. Suddenly, she turned to me.

"Hey, we have powers!"

"So?"

"We could be, like, a crime-fighting superhero duo!"

"Punzie I-"

"I know we would have a lot of responsibilities, but it would be cool, a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Okay..."

"Yes!" I couldn't help but smile. Then my smile faded.

"Hey, Punzie, have you noticed anything weird about Jack?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I had this weird dream thathecouldflyandhadicepowers,"

"What? That's weird," She thought for a second. "maybe you like him."

"No! No, I don't,"

"Maybe we should check, anyway,"

"No! Punzie, I don't like him!"

"No, I mean for his powers! You know anything is possible,"

"You have glowing hair," she laughed.

"Yeah, I have glowing hair," we laughed and couldn't stop until we fell asleep, happy. Little did I know, we were being watched.

The next day, we had to leave early because Merida had a dentist's appointment. At home, I sat in my room. I checked my email. I had gotten something from someone, sthrnisleH . I opened it.

'Hey Elsa, it's me Hans. Wanna chat'

'Sure' I wrote back.

wannabeking: Hey

luvsummer: Hey Hans

wannabeking: got ur email from Rapunzel

luvsummer: cool

wannabeking: want to hang out tmw?

luvsummer: let me check

I walked over to my calendar. I was free that Sunday! I jumped into my chair.

luvsummer: yeah sure

I can come

wannabeking: okay I'll meet u at school and we'll go on from there

luvsummer: k see u

wannabeking: c u bye!

I got up, then I realized something. I was going somewhere. With Hans. A boy. Was this a date?

"No, we're just friends," I told myself.

Is that what Hans thought though?

Hey guys! I've been posting a bit more during this week. Yay! I had only a little HW so I decided to write another chapter. I am writing this on Thursday, but I might post on Friday. Happy reading!

-GWIP


	15. Chapter 15, Changes, Pain, Life

Chapter 15

Changes, Pain, Life

For the next couple of months, the days passed with nothing particularly interesting happening.

Me, Punzie, and Merida hung out a lot, but I also hung out with Hans too. I generally tried to stay away from Jack, while he tried to make the

exact opposite happen. On one 'date' with Hans, I suddenly realized something. My head suddenly jerked forward, and I remembered Hiccup. I hadn't seen him since lunch the day of the fight. Now, it felt every moment after that was lived in a fog. "Ow," I muttered. "Hans?" I interrupted him speaking, and he looked a little annoyed.

"What?"

"Have you seen Hiccup lately?"

"Um... Yeah, yeah, I have. Haven't you?"

"Uh-huh," I lied. Maybe I was just imagining things. "I just didn't see him during break, so it feels like a while," I looked at my phone. Then I suddenly had to go to the bathroom. Really bad. "Er, Hans, I'm going to the restroom," he nodded.

"Can I have some of your fries?"

"Okay," I ran to the bathroom.

The girl left. The boy was about to grab a fry, but I changed his direction, and he grabbed her phone instead. I chuckled. If she thought her trouble was almost over, that was a lie. It was just the beginning.

Once I made the boy fix her phone, I left him. The ice boy would be next. While he was looking at his phone, I dusted him with my magic, and he immediately started sending the girl nasty texts. I couldn't gain full power over any of the six children yet. If the girl became miserable enough, I could gain control of her powers, and get the future Guardian, Jack. He had a soft spot. I knew where his was. I knew where everyone's soft spots were.

Elsa's POV

Once Hans brought me home, I noticed the texts, and I wanted to cry. "No, Jack! Please!" Then I got one last text from him.

'I will be back' it said. That is what I was scared of.

Punzie's POV

I needed to think of names for our superhero team. I also needed ways to figure if Jack had powers. I texted him.

'Wanna hang out?'

'Leave me alone' he texted back.

'Well, someone's grumpy. U ok?'

'Yes, fine!'

'So wanna hang out'

'Fine, if that makes u go away'

'Okay, see u at my house tmw'

He didn't reply back, which was my way of thinking he said yes. If that many people had magic, there had to be more. It was only two or three, but I had hope.

"Rapunzelllll!" Mother called me.

"Coming mother!" I grabbed my brush from my bedside table, and ran to mother. I could find magic later. I just knew there was more.

Hiccup's POV

"Please, someone! Let me go!" I pulled at the bars and kicked. I curled up on the ground. It had been a month. Had anyone noticed me missing? Tears welled up in my eyes. Then I stopped them from coming out. "Remember, dad wouldn't want you to," I told myself. But remembering dad made things worse. I closed my eyes. I couldn't withhold sleep anymore. I prepared myself for the nightmares.

Anna's POV

I was bored of playing with the same toys, lonely all the time. Dad was too busy with work, and Mom was too, even though she played with me sometimes. I barely saw Elsa. It was just until we started school that she made friends and started coming out of her room. I did my regular routine, walking over to the door. She didn't answer. "Ugh," I muttered under my breath. Then I heard a noise outside. I ran out. Maybe it was someone from school! I opened the door, and saw nothing much. Suddenly, I saw something black out of the corner of my eye. Maybe it was a stray cat or dog. I walked over to it. "Is it in this bush? Here, kitty, or puppy! No," There was nothing there. Would I be alone forever?

Merida's POV

I felt awful. It was just endless pain in my stomach area. I was healing, though. I tried standing up.

"No, sweetie, stay in bed," Mum said.

"Ugh!"

"I know, it is bad. I'll let you have an extra hour of archery once you're better," That sounded nice!

"Thanks Mum!" I hugged her, and everything felt normal for a second.

Jack's POV

Headaches. All the time. I groaned. I usually woke up at home, but sometimes it was different, like school or the grocery store. I always had vague memories of what I was doing, and they were never good. Sending nasty texts, being mean and grumpy, even to my friends. I had to figure this out. What was wrong with me? I looked up at the moon.

"Help," I whimpered.

Hey guys! Like this new change where I have everyone's POV? If I keep doing this, I probably won't have everyone's POV in the same chapter. Comment what you want me to do. Happy reading!

-GWIP


	16. Chapter 16, Friend No More?

Chapter 16

Friends No More

Elsa's POV

When I went to school the next day, it seemed like everyone was gone. The only friends I had were Punzie and Hans. At lunch, I saw the girl that had snapped at me in the beginning of the year. I had been so caught up in my problems that I forgot about her.

"Hey, Punzie, who's that blond girl over there?"

"Her? Oh, her name's Cinderella. She's not very nice, and her friends would be fine if they didn't hang out with her," There were two girls standing next to her; one was the brunette that had yelled at Punzie, and the other was a redhead. But her hair wasn't hair red, like Anna's, but actually red. I looked back at my pasta and started eating.

"The brunette is Belle and the other girl with red hair is Ariel," She mumbled something to herself, then gasped. I looked at her.

"Whrt's twrong?" I said, my mouth full of pasta. She pointed. I looked over, and almost spit out my pasta. Jack was standing with them, his arm around Cinderella. I swallowed.

"Why's he with them?" She shook her head.

"I don't know," She looked at them. I had a knot in my throat, and I swallowed. "I'll go talk to him,"

"You sure?" She nodded.

"Mmhmm," As she started walking, I murmured,

"Good luck," And I had an awful feeling that she would need it.

Punzie's POV

I walked over to Jack, and at every step, my brain screamed, "No! STOP!" But I kept walking, my feet weirdly heavier. I was almost there, but then I hid behind a pillar. I wasn't really scared of Jack, it was more Cindy. I closed my eyes, memories flashing on my eyelids.

It was about two years ago, and me and Cindy were at her house, making cupcakes. Her mother and sisters were out shopping, so we were alone. I dabbed a small glob of batter on her nose. Usually she would laugh and do the same to me or something, but she just glared at me.

"Rapunzel, why are you so childish?"

"I-I'm just-" She ignored me and kept angrily lobbing batter into the mixes. "You know what? No," Fury filled me. Ever since she had been hanging out with these two other girls, she'd been...different. We were friends from kindergarten, but she was becoming not-so-nice, and I was sick of it. "I'm tired of this. You ask me to come over, but I don't have fun anymore. You really act mean sometimes," Tears filled my eyes. So many years of friendship, all torn down in a couple of weeks. "I have to go," I turned.

"No," I looked at Cindy. She was shaking. "You NEED to leave. You can NOT, will NOT, EVER, come back or talk to me again!" She ran upstairs. I left, and until I got home, up to my room and my bed, did I begin to sob. Really hard and loud. That was one of the worst days of my life, and I didn't want to talk to my enemy. We used to be so close, and she changed so fast. I didn't feel so good then about confronting Jack.

I peeked around the corner of the pillar, and saw her suddenly give Jack a quick kiss on the cheek. I wanted to gag. What if Jack had changed? I couldn't do it. So I turned around and walked the other way, like I had those two years ago. Away from two people that used to be my friends.

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, it was a kind of crazy day for me. Last day of school before winter break, and I had a couple problems. ANYWAY, I hope you like this chapter and are enjoying this fanfic. Comment any ideas and suggestions for me. Thanks, and Happy Reading!

~GWIP


	17. Chapter 17, Who are You?

Chapter 17

Who are You?

Elsa's POV

My heart dropped to my stomach as Cindy kissed him. I didn't know what to do. So I left the lunch room as soon as the bell rang, which was about ten seconds later. I ran away, as fast as I could, my insides burning. I focused on the slapping of my feet against the ground. As soon as I made it into the forest, I slowed down and started walking. That's when I began to cry. Tears dripped down my face and nose. I just wanted to be normal! Was that too much to ask for? I ripped off my gloves, and just blasted everything I could see. Ice spikes on trees, the floor, everywhere. I made a huge spiky ice igloo around me and curled up to cry, until I fell asleep.

I woke up later. How long had it been? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Days? I had no clue. I ripped through the igloo with an icicle, but froze when I heard voices. I made a huge pile of snow boost me up onto a tree branch, then made the snow flatten itself on the ground. I held on to the branch as hard as I could. My hands and legs shook. Two dark figures walked below me.

"Woah, what's this?" One person said, a female.

"Probably Frost," a gruff Russian voice replied. Were they talking about Jack? Or snow? "He is getting into so much trouble lately,"

"I know," she had sympathy in her voice. "We can try and fix it though," they were silent for a moment. "somehow. Maybe-"

"Shh,"

"Well jeez, I wan-"

"Tooth! Someone is here! Shhh," the girl gasped. "Whoever you are, Pitch," he said the last word harshly. "Reveal yourself!" I took in a deep breath. Then made a pile of snow beneath me.

"Jack?" The girl wondered. I jumped down into the snow, then slid down onto the ground.

"Who are you?" The man said. Now I saw him as a tall man with a red coat rimmed with black fur, grey pants, a white beard, and a tall furry black hat. The woman was wearing a weird suit, looking like a bird with feathers, and a pointy beak-like thing. She also had wings.

"She's..." She looked stumped, them fluttered over to me. She was flying! I stepped back. "It's okay, I won't bite," she said playfully. She flew around me a bit, then back to the man. "You're Elsa!" She clapped her hands. "She knows Jack!" She told the man. His eyes widened.

"A miracle," he murmured.

"Who are you?" I finally spoke.

"We," the man said, "are two of the Guardians. We are in charge of all the children of the world, but you and your friends are being threatened by a dangerous force. His name is Pitch Black."

Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! I will definitely try to post until December 24. After the 26, I will post again, but the 27th to the 5th of January I will be traveling, so sorry! I will just write when I can. Happy reading and holidays!

~GWIP


	18. Chapter 18, Dark and Dangerous

Chapter 18

Dark and Dangerous

Elsa's POV

"Me?" Pitch Black. That sounded so familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yes. You, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack Frost, and Anna," my heart skipped a beat. I spent so long trying to protect Anna from me, but she was in danger?

"Anna? My sister?" He nodded gravely. I started shaking, and sunk onto the cold icy ground. Then I realized something. "You didn't say Hiccup. He's my friend too," Tooth looked at the ground. "He's not...?"

"He's not dead. But Pitch captured him,"

"Where is he?"

"Tonight we will go and find him," I felt stressed.

"I need to go," I said gravely.

"No, it's too dangerous!" The bird cried.

"Please," I pleaded, "I have to find him!" I hadn't done anything to find Hiccup! I needed to now. She was about to say something else, but the man interrupted.

"Alright. Welcome on board,"

"I'm the Tooth Fairy, and he's Santa!" My mouth dropped open as they got on a red sleigh with reindeer, and before going through a sparkling colorful portal in the ground, the Tooth Fairy shouted, "see you tonight!"

Jack's POV

I blasted ice at the door, then groaned. Frost still spread out on the door, but only frost. I couldn't make ice or snow. I walked through my empty house. I was alone, as always in this old, rotting thing. My neighbors ( a mile away, I flew to them ) were nice, and give me food. They don't know where I live or anything about my powers. I shivered. A sharp pain jabbed through my stomach. I held on to my stomach, squeezing. When the pain finally stopped. I got up, then staggered to a mirror. What was happening to me? I rubbed my face. When I looked into the mirror, my hair was brown. I yelped.

"What?" I lifted up a chunk of hair. "Arghh!" I tried blasting ice. Nothing. I tried flying. "Come on, come ON!" Nothing. I kicked the wall, then realized I had no shoes. I had to get out of there. My head started feeling light. Things were spinning around me. I staggered out the door, then whispered, "No!" before everything turned black.

Punzie's POV

I woke up in my bed, looking up at the ceiling I had painted myself. I walked over to the window and looked out. Amazing views, all the time. I could see the town, and the small, inhabited, houses in the forest past the huge forest hiding my tower. What was out there for me? I sighed.

"I wish I could leave," I said out loud. But why not? Mother was here only during the day. I looked at my clock. 11:03, it read. About seven hours until I would have to wake up, and mother would usually be here five minutes after I woke up. "Alright," I pulled the end of my braid towards me, then undid it. I looped my hair around a hook on the roof. The ground was far below me, and I rubbed at my eyes before sliding into the dark night below.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I will try when I can, but I will be traveling and doing family stuff over the next week, so yeah. Happy reading and happy holidays!

-GWIP


	19. Chapter 19, Dark Forest, Empty House

Chapter 19

Dark Forest, Empty House

Punzie's POV

I rebraided my hair as fast as I could. Of course it was messy, but I didn't care. I slipped on my sneakers, then started to walk. My adventures in the night were always fast, and left a feeling in my stomach. I looked up at the beautiful satin night sky, the glittering stars perfectly clear without all the city lights. It was cold, and I could see my breath puffing out of my mouth. For just a little bit, I was free from Mother and all of her rules. I had to beg and BEG for her to let me go to Merida's. I moved the branches of a bush apart to reveal my hiding spot. I had put a flashlight and also blanket in it. It perfectly fit me, along with my hair. I had lay some wooden planks on the floor as well, so the blanket would be cleaner. I turned on the flashlight before hearing a groan. My breath caught in my throat. I had a debate wether to leave the flashlight on or off, but I kept it on. I slowly walked as quietly as I could to where I heard the occasional groan. I finally came to a boy laying on the ground, face down.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I ran and grabbed my blanket from my hiding spot. When I got back, I realized I had left my flashlight in my hiding spot. "Um... That's okay," I sang my my healing song, and draped my hair over the boy's body. When I was done, he moved. He would wake up soon, I knew it. I covered him with the blanket, then walked into the rotting house that was behind him.

I was wary of the fact it could collapse on me, but curiosity took over. I felt adventurous, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I cautiously walked up the stairs. I could tell this place had been a big, beautiful house. I walked into a room and found an old, cracked, phone and blankets. There was a brown pencil next to the door, that had frost and ice growing on it, as if it was a plant. I cautiously touched it, then heard voices outside. I backed away from the door, hitting the wall, and falling next to the phone. I grabbed it, when suddenly, the floor under me started to creak, and I tried to get up, but too late, the floor broke. I threw my hair somewhere above me, hoping I could save myself.

Jack's POV

I turned over, groaning. So many voices, and I didn't want to get up. All my bones ached. I forced myself to sit up.

"Jack?" A girl said. I rubbed my eyes, and all the blurry forms came into focus.

"Elsa?" She looked at me. She had two people standing behind her, a man with a beard and a weird bird lady.

"What happened to you?" I rubbed my eyes again.

"I...I..." I couldn't tell her about my powers. The people behind her having an anxious whispered conversation. "Who are they?" I pointed. She opened her mouth, but got interrupted by the people behind her. Then the woman flew over to me. I backed away.

"Oh come on, you know you can do it too," she sighed. "Or you could," how did she know? Suddenly a crashing noise came from the house. "What was that?" I got up slowly.

"Jack," Elsa called. But I was already in the house. I walked into the living room where I saw Punzie hanging from her very long hair. Her eyes were closed. I moved my hands towards the floor, but realized I had no snow anymore. I felt like crying, screaming, but then, some cold, soft hands moved my arms and did the jobs themselves. I looked up from the floor to Elsa. She smiled wearily. "I'll go get her down," She ran upstairs. Elsa? Ice magic? It didn't make any sense. Punzie fell into the snow, and Elsa fell down next to her. I ran over to her.

"You okay?" My voice sounded a little hoarse.

"Yeah," she shook Punzie. "Hey, you okay Punz?" She moaned. She got up, but her eyes widened. She pointed behind me, speechless. I turned around, seeing a tall man in a black robe. I somehow knew his name. Pitch Black.

Hello! Found some time on break to type, so here's Chapter 19. Happy New Year 2015 you guys! Thanks for reading my story. Happy reading!

-GWIP


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dark Stone

Punzie's POV

I pointed at the black figure behind Elsa and Jack. He had this aura I didn't like. And besides, who walks around in an old, empty, rotting house at midnight? Wait. Oh. Yeah, that would be me. I got up as best as I could, and held my head. I was so dizzy! The area at my scalp was also really painful and sore. "Ugh," It was a great time for me to confront an scary tall guy! I whispered to Elsa. "If I need to defend myself, what should I use?"

"Erm..." She picked up a rusty frying pan that was lying by the stairs and handed it to me.

"What do I do with-"

"It's better than nothing," she hissed, and ran back to Jack. I followed her, clutching the frying pan.

"Now, since I've gotten rid of your powers," he waved his hand at Jack. "You and your friends are next."

"You can't defeat us," I cried. "I know your weakness. Bravery and love!" He laughed.

"Oh, but what about theirs?" Two boys walked out of the darkness. "Hiccup! Hans!" Elsa cried.

"Working for him?" Jack muttered angrily. I was confused.

"They are under Pitch's control," murmured an old Russian man, standing next to a woman with an bird suit on. I stepped away from them. Elsa put her hand on my arm.

"Don't worry, they're on our side," I sighed. I felt like I didn't know anything! Hans came towards us, then fell. Elsa almost ran forward, but me and Jack grabbed her. Hans turned over on the ground and crawled towards us.

"Help," he said. Elsa crouched down. "Are you okay?" Then he grabbed her arm and put a black stone to her skin. Elsa fell, weakened. He yanked the stone off as if it was magnetized and gave it to Pitch. Pitch chuckled, looking hungrily at the stone.

"Elsa!" I screamed. The light was draining from her eyes. Her hair was rapidly turning brown. She turned over and moaned.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Jack yelled, shaking her. He looked up at Pitch.

"This is what you did to me," he said, almost whispering. The whole room was silent. Then, louder, "Don't hurt any of my friends!"

"Oh," Pitch snapped his fingers. Merida appeared in a black bubble, floating about a foot off the ground. Next to her was another girl with really messy red hair and green pajamas.

"Anna," Elsa whimpered. She tried to sit up, but fell.

"Pitch... The games stop now!" The old man said. Then he and the woman were in bubbles of their own as Pitch snapped his fingers again.

"Oh, Nick. Let me and the children have some time alone," Pitch said in his ugly calm voice. The man and woman were banging on their bubbles with their fists and screaming, but I couldn't hear anything.

"Let them go," I cried. "This isn't fair!" I ran forward and threw my frying pan. I was satisfied to see that it hit Hans straight in the forehead, but that feeling melted when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I felt a weird sensation around my scalp and my hairline. My vision slowly darkened, and the last thing I saw was Jack running forward towards Pitch, only getting pushed back by Hans and Hiccup. I wasn't awake long enough to know if Pitch used the stone against Jack, as well.

Jack's POV

I woke up on the muddy floor. Groaning, I pushed myself up, but my hand hit something hard. A stick? My vision focused, and I realized it was my staff. I willed myself to fly and flew abou ten feet in the air.

"Woah! Need to work on that," I flew back down. My landing was a little weird, and I landed on my butt, but when I slammed my staff on the floor, snow and frost appeared. I almost laughed. My powers were back! I couldn't... Oh. I remembered the night before, Elsa, Punzie, Merida, Hiccup, Nicholas, Tooth, even Hans and that other little girl there. What did Pitch want from this odd group? I didn't understand it. I couldn't just stand there, though. I flew up to go figure out what was up. First, school. I had a feeling I would find something there.

Hello! Pleasedon'tkillme

Pleasedon'tkillme

Pleasedon'tkillme!

I know I haven't written in like a month, I'm so sorry! DMS is almost done, though. Yay! and awww! I will miss writing this. It's fun! But I will definitely stay on Fanfiction and write more stuff.

Happy reading!

-GWIP


End file.
